Healing Hero
by Gx Fangirl of Rainbows
Summary: Jaden continually becomes more open with others and happier overall. But will the judges relent to the evidence, or is it not enough to stop the abuse he has suffered at his mother's hands? Sequal/Continuation from "Wounded Hero"


**Rai: Yes! It's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Jaden: Yes! So… what were we waiting for exactly?**

**Rai: You're horrible, you know that…**

Jaden's POV

"W-what?!" I stuttered out. I didn't know what to think. This plan, whatever it was, gave me hope. Though I couldn't help but feel worry about what would happen to me if SHE found out. I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

"If it works, you can live here." Dr. Anderson repeated. I steeled myself and nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan?" I asked, full of determination. He smiled slightly before nodding at my words.

_5 minutes later_

I could feel my eyes widening. It just might work. Maybe, just maybe, I could be free from her. I could grow up like children are supposed to, without fears or worries. Before I knew it, a smile had crept onto my face, growing to become a large grin.

"I'll take it that you agree." He asked. By now, Jesse had come back into the room and was sitting on the couch sucking on a blue lolly pop. He was surprisingly calm so I guess he had heard this before. I nodded quickly, realizing they were staring at me, waiting for my answer.

Jesse's POV

I may have looked calm, but in reality… I was terrified of what would happen to Jaden if we failed. I mean, what if she figured out that something was up? Or what if it wasn't enough evidence? What if she took him away forever?

At the same time though, I was excited. If it did work then Jaden would be free from that pain. He could live a normal life. I looked over at him, and seeing that determination in his eyes, I knew that there was no way we would fail.

"Well," I looked over to my dad who had begun speaking, "while you're here you two may as well have some fun." He suggested with a smile, picking up and tossing me the soccer ball by his feet. I caught it before dropping it on the ground and kicking it towards the door.

Jaden, noticing where I was headed, jumped up and jogged to the door, futilely attempting to suppress the little giggles escaping his lips while opening said door. I joined in the laughter as we raced passed the threshold and into the bright green yard and blinding sunshine.

Together we ran around the yard kicking the black and white soccer ball so much, I almost felt bad for it. Almost; it was still definitely worth it. After what must have been an hour, we took a break, panting and gasping for the life giving oxygen, to draw on the back porch with my chalk set.

After finishing my rainbow I stood back to admire my work, when I heard a short "hm" of satisfaction coming from Jaden. Turning around, I leaned over his shoulder to see what he drew. I'm not quite sure what it was but it looked like some mutated alien thingy.

"Whad'ya draw Jay?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and his cheeky grin and said,

"It's Neos! Duh." as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Neos?" I repeated confusedly. Jaden just nodded his head vigorously, still wearing his grin. "Wait, who's-"

"Dinner time!" Dad yelled from the open window. "Jaden! Feel free to join us!" he continued before shutting the window again, not even waiting for a reply. (Future Jesse: Looking back I never did get to finish my sentence…) I smiled again while Jaden just looked flustered. I laughed before pulling Jaden up off the ground and dragging him into the delicious smelling house.

**Rai: I'm so sorry for the wait and the short chapter! For a while I had lost my inspiration for the story but I found it! Yay! Now I'm back and better than ever!**

**Chazz: Joy.**

**Rai: No. You don't get to say that word. Know why? BECAUSSSSE… YOU sir, are a killer of joy. You MURDER it! Why would you do something like that Chazz?! (cries in a corner)**

**Jesse: Since Rai's a little busy right now…**

**Jaden: Read and review people! :D**

**-Rai-**


End file.
